Forgotten Memories
by TaraLittle
Summary: Clark loses his memory yet once again, and Lois is the only one that can help him get them back. From a fan fiction challenge. Clois of course!
1. A New Partner

Title: Forgotten Memories

Summary: Clark forgets his memories and Lois is the only one that can help to get his memories back. From a fanfic challenge. Clois of course!!!

Rating: PG-13 to be safe

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters

Please read and review!!! Enjoy:)

Note: The story is complete, I'll just be posting a chapter evary day to space it out.

Chapter 1: A New Partner

It was yet another warm, sunny spring morning with hardly a cloud in the sky in Smallville. Clark Kent was making use of this day by stacking bails of hay out in the old red Kent barn that his grandpa had built with his own two hands many, many years ago.

Clark really in reality didn't have a reason for stacking the hay, but he figured that it was something else to do to keep his mind off of the other things that have been happening in his life recently, and over the past year. Of course, stacking, or actually re stacking the hay to another part of the barn, was not doing the job of keeping his mind off of the things that he did not want to think about.

Such as one of them doing with Lana Lang. Lana was trying to figure out her life after her marriage with Lex, only finding out that the pregnancy was a fake, then that lead to getting a divorce from Lex, leading up to faking her own death. Then Lana tried to make her and Clark have a relationship, that eventually, did not turn out. In the end, she decided that moving to Paris was just the right thing to do at the time, which ended her and Clarks relationship for good. They did discuss it though, and said it was for the best since they were not completely happy with each other. That there were other people out there for them. They agreed to remain friends, and friends only. Surprisingly, Clark felt like a weight has been lifted off of him. He now understood that even though he has felt like Lana was the one for him about his entire life, that she actually wasn't. That there was someone else out there for him.

Chloe, on the other hand had a new boyfriend, Bart. Which made Bart very happy of course to have Chloe as his girlfriend finally. Chloe and Jimmy still stayed friends, especially after Chloe told Jimmy about her healing ability. Chloe had also told Lois about her power, which Lois told her cousin that she was the same person, only now she had an amazing ability, which made Chloe happy that Lois accepted her as she was. Chloe was still working at the Daily Planet of course, along with her cousin. As the two had eventually moved up from the basement, which in turn made them both very excited and doing almost every story together.

Kara was like any other teenage girl, was lets rephrase that, she was like any superhero teenage girl that wanted to find her place in the world. She always wanted to go out and fly around and save people. Clark understood this, but he wanted to protect her, since she was almost like his little sister and that she had to be careful not to expose herself in front of the wrong people. Kara did not like this, but she obeyed Clark, but at times would fly around and look for people to save or just fly around for the fun of it. She was mostly being watched over by her only blood cousin Clark, and her new found boyfriend, Jimmy Olsen. However, Clark enjoyed to have her around at the farm since his mother was hardly home due to her new senator job. But Clark was happy for his mother that she found something that she loved to do after his dad passed away.

Lois, well Lois had just recently dealt with Oliver coming back from the league, which sent her in a weird mood for a few days. Chloe had told Clark that Lois had never felt that way about anyone, so when he returned, it was pretty awkward between the two, but Clark knew that they might actually mend up and just stay friends. Clark has also discovered a crush he has on Lois after his and Lana's breakup. Maybe sightly even before that. It may of been when he kissed her as the Green Arrow in the ally that night, or maybe, and a big maybe, it had to do with that Valentines Day that he only remembered. He now sees Lois as attractive, and all those qualities that her teases her about, he actually finds them attractive in her. Sighing, Clark can not believe that he never saw it before, but he thinks that Lois will never think the same about him. Especially about his heritage. I mean, he knew that being able to heal someone is totally different than being from a different planet. He wanted to tell her, it was that he just couldn't. He was scared of what she would think of him, and most of all, almost everyone he has shared his secret with has ended up getting hurt over it.

As Clark was stacking hay, Shelby carefully watched him as he laid in the dirt floor of the barn.

"Well thats all of it boy." Clark said stacking the last bail of hay on the stack .

Clark went over a few feet to Shelby and bent down the pet the golden pooch, in which the golden retriever wagged his tail happily and licked his fingers.

"You know what, I think I'm going to pay Chloe a visit." Clark said to as he super sped off to the Daily Planet.

Moments later, Clark entered the Daily Planet, in which Lois and Chloe had been moved up a couple of floors after the new editor took over. Clark looked around the very busy room with people drinking coffee as they typed their articles at a fast pace, employees going in and out of the elevator. People on the phone trying to get tips and interviews done. All Clark knew that it was always a busy place to be. Clark then looked over and saw Lois writing on a notepad by her desk, but Clark also noticed that Chloe wasn't by Lois, where her desk was located.

xxxxx"Hmm...thats weird. Ever since Chloe and Lois got moved up, they are almost always together. Maybe Chloe didn't make it to work today."xxxxx

Clark decided to go over to Lois to find out where Chloe was. Clark made his way through the busy workplace and finally reached Lois' desk.

"Hey Smallville, what brings you here?" Lois asked as she looked up from her paper.

"Let me guess, you want to talk to Chloe?" Lois asked again not giving Clark time to answer even though she already knew the answer.

"Uh ye-" Clark began.

"Sorry to spill the bad beans on you, but Perry gave her an emergency assignment. So she'll be gone for about a week." Lois added as she went back to writing on her notebook

"Oh, well, okay." Clark said as he observed from Lois facial expressions as she continued to write notes and out of the blue scribbles on her yellow notepad, that she was determined to find a juicy story.

"Let me guess, you wanted the story?" Clark asked a he took a seat in Chloe's chair.

"No, Chloe deserves it. She has worked here longer than me. Besides, I have my own story." Lois said with a smile as she looked up from her writing.

"What kind of story is it Lois?" Clark asked knowing that it was probably another dangerous story.

"Gee Clark, don't get to overwhelmed." Lois said sarcastically as she laid her pen and notebook down on her desk.

"Lois." Clark said sternly.

"Okay, I got a tip on some fishy things going on in one on Lex's 33.1 labs." Lois told Clark as she started to gather up all of her notes.

"Lois, that kind of stuff is way to dangerous. You know that." Clark told Lois sternly as he got up after Lois.

"Clark, last time I checked, I can protect my self, and secondly, a reporters job involved being put in danger." Lois said before she continued walking.

"Lois, come on, isn't there another way to write this story?"

"Yeah, maybe you and me should team up and be reporters together, and we can be known as the star reporters of the Daily Planet." Lois said sarcastically in a fake excited tone.

xxxxx"Maybe that isn't such a bad idea. What!? What are you talking about Lane!? Smallville here would be clueless on a story, but then again, I always love, I mean, like having him around. Crap! Snap out of it Lane!"xxxxx

"You know what Lois, thats a great idea." Clark replied knowing that Lois was only kidding, but he loved to get under her skin.

"Clark-"

"Lois-"

Lois thought about it briefly and knew that Clark wasn't going to let this one slide. He was way over protective and stubborn. Sighing, Lois knew that she could only do one thing so that she could actually get the dirt on this story.

Sighing, Lois gave in. "Fine Clark, you can come along." Lois said half annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay." Clark said smiling.

However, Lois didn't give much time for Clark to get going as she quickly headed her way through the crowded newsroom and to the elevator. Clark was left behind at her desk. Shaking his head, half amused at Lois fast movement to get to her story spot.

xxxxx"Wow, I never realised how cute Lois can be when she is so determined. Stop it Clark, it's Lois for crying out loud! The girl that annoys you for a living! Like she feels the same about you! Yeah right!"xxxxx

"Come on Smallville, if you want to come with me." Lois said as she neared the elevator. "Don't have all day." Lois said quietly to her self.

Clark broke out of his thoughts and quickly headed towards Lois.

"Gee Smallville, come on before the next paper comes out." Lois said as she quickly grabbed Clark by the arm and pulled him into the large elevator.

xxxxx"Wow...if only I was pulling him in here to make out with him. What!? Lane, are you out of your mind! Making out with Clark Kent! The king of plaid! Well, it wouldn't be that bad. I wonder how good of a kisser he is? Snap out of it! He is your best friend for crying out loud! Also, Clark would never want to be with me. What was I thinking?"xxxxx

-Meanwhile-

xxxxx"Wow...Lois pulling me into this elevator reminds me of Valentines day when she pulled me into the phone both. If only if we were going to do what we did on Valentines day. Whoa! What I'm I saying!? Me kissing Lois?! Actually, I wouldn't mind, but Lois on the other hand would freak. She would probably laugh at me for kissing her, or slap me, or knowing her she would do both. Besides, she is my best friend, besides Chloe, and she would never want to be with me. What was I thinking?"xxxxx

During the two of them thinking off in their dream land, the elevator had been moving to their floor, when all of a sudden, the elevator made a ding noise and the doors opened, making Lois and Clark sightly jump, breaking them out of their thoughts

"Come on Smallville." Lois said quickly leaving the elevator and her thoughts behind.

"Right behind you." Clark said as he followed Lois out of the elevator at the same pace.

TBC

Please leave a review, i would love to know what you really think!!! Thanks:) 


	2. Ally Encounters

Thanks for the reviews guys!!! Hope that you are enjoying the story!!! Please read and review:)

Chapter 2: Ally Encounters

"So where exactly are we going?" Clark asked Lois as he and Lois made their way down the busy sidewalks of Metropolis.

"I'm-" Lois began but was quickly interrupted by Clark.

"We." Clark corrected her.

xxxxx"You just had to let him come with you, didn't you Lois? No, you couldn't of made up something that wouldn't of consist of him coming along, could you? Oh stop it Lane! You know that you like to have him along!"xxxxx

"Fine, we are suppose to met this one guy in an ally-" Lois said emphasizing the 'we'.

"An ally? Gee Lois, you couldn't of picked a more safer place." Clark said sarcastically as he gave an annoyed look to Lois.

"As I was saying, it's information that is not suppose to get out. Top secret. That is why I have to met him in a deserted place." Lois replied.

"Right." Clark replied with no emotion.

Lois and Clark continued to make their way down the busy, crowded sidewalks as they passed Lois' favorite coffee stop, which was always packed with people, but Lois loved their cappuccinos, lattes, heck, she just loved their coffee. They soon passed the popular Deli, which was about the last decent building that was to be found in the good part of the city. Lois and Clark eventually made their way down to the not so good part of the city.

"Lois, did it have to be this part of the town?" Clark asked Lois still not believing that Lois would come down here in the most dangerous part of Metropolis just for a story. Then again, Lois would go through a lot to get a front page story, especially if it could end Lex up behind bars.

"Well, he said that he was going to met me in this ally. Besides, this story, if I get the right information, can land me a front page story." Lois said happily.

"So the guy is just going to hand you over the information? Doesn't that sound a little fishy?"

"It's not like I get this information for free. I have to pay money for it."

"What if its not the information that you want? Your just going to get robbed of your money then."

"Well good thing I brought my laptop so I can really see whats on the disk." Lois replied happily as she patted the tan messenger bag around her shoulder that held her laptop.

Lois pointed over to the ally that she was suppose to meet this mystery man with the information that she needed to write her upcoming story. The two then headed their way over to the creepy looking ally that seemed to have a huge warning sign that said 'Only come here if you have a death wish'. The ally couldn't of been more perfect for an ally that held a death for a movie. Muddy puddles of water everywhere, trash overflowing from the dumpster, that creepy feeling that you get when you enter the ally. Clark wouldn't be surprised if there was drugs just laid out in the ally. Clark continued to walk in the ally with Lois as they waited for the guy with the information on 33.1.

-30 Minutes Later-

Clark was getting tired of waiting thinking that this was probably a set up or a prank that some teenager would pull just to make Lois mad. And it would make Lois defiantly mad. She would hate to spend half the day by finding out that it was only a set up or a prank phone call that someone made. She would of said that she could of done something more productive instead of being tricked.

Clark looked over to Lois and noticed that she was checking the time on her cell phone for about the hundredth time since they were in the ally.

"Lois, where is this guy? I thought he was suppose to be here an half an hour ago?" Clark asked almost annoyed.

"I know, just wait. He'll be here." Lois said also getting annoyed that the guy hasn't shown up yet.

A few moments later, as if the guy with the information heard them, a figure emerged wearing a light grey hoodie that the hood covered his face and dark jeans came into the ally.

"Are you Miss Lane?" The figure asked Lois keeping his head low so that she couldn't tell what he looked like.

"Yes, I am. You must be-" Lois started but was cut off.

"Who is he?" The figure suddenly asked looking at Clark who was standing a few feet behind Lois.

"He's with me. If you have the right information, I could publish the story, and Lex could end up behind bars." Lois told the guy professionally.

"Wait, do you have the money for me?" The figure asked Lois.

"Yes, I do. But first I want to make sure that this has the information first before I pay you though." Lois said as she pulled her laptop out of her bag.

The figure got all frigidity all of a sudden as Lois pulled out her laptop from her messenger bag.

"Are you okay?" Lois asked observing the guys nervousness not opening the laptop yet.

"Sorry, Miss Lane, but this was the only way to get you off of Lex's tail. You can't expose Lex." The figure said as he pulled out a gun from his hoodie pocket.

"Whoa...just wait right there." Lois said getting nervous.

Clark knew that something like this would happen, but he didn't want to make things worse, or make a big scene, and since he was behind Lois, he thought quickly and used his heat vision on the gun, making the figure to scream in pain from his burning hands and drop the gun to the dirty ground.

"What was that?!" The hooded figure asked in pain as he held his burned hand.

Lois thought that it was extremely weird that the guy would drop the gun suddenly like that, as if the gun had suddenly got hot, but figured he was kind of crazy and thought that was the explanation. He probably belonged in Bel Reeve anyway. He did try to kill her. She then kicked the guy, knocking him to the ground.

"Crap. Should of known that this was another set up." Lois said as she grabbed her money from the fallen man and looked at the disk that had nothing on it and then placed her laptop back into her messenger bag.

xxxxx"Should of known, there is nothing on this stupid disk!"xxxxx

"Another set up? Lois this isn't the first set up that has happened to you is it?" Clark asked.

"No, but this is a first time that they did use a weapon at me." Lois said as if was no big deal as she tossed the blank disk into the nearby rusty green dumpster.

Slowly, the figure got up from the ground and reached into his pocket.

"I can't let you remember any of this." The figure said.

Lois and Clark gave him a confused look as the guy took a small, round item out of his pocket and threw it at the two.

Clark and Lois was standing pretty close together as Clark saw the object coming to them. Clark then pushed Lois to the side, as the item hit him, releasing a sort of gas.

Lois fell to the ground as when the gas hit Clark, he seemed to fall to the ground and pass out. The figure quickly grabbed the money from Lois and quickly ran off.

Lois got up after a moment of being pushed to the ground to find who ever the mystery man under the hood was gone, and saw that Clark was laying on the ground.

"Clark! Clark! Are you okay?" Lois asked in a worried tone as she came over to a fallen Clark and crouched down by him.

Clark slowly opened his eyes and propped himself up as an expression of confusion came over him. Lois gave him an odd look.

"Clark, are you okay?" Lois asked him once again.

Clark looked at her and gave her another confused look.

"Who's Clark?" Clark asked confused as Lois face turned into a confused one as well.

TBC

Please leave a review, it makes a writer happy:) 


	3. Lost Memories

Thanks guys for the reviews, I hope that you are enjoying the story!!! Okay, so here is the next chapter, enjoy:)

Chapter 3: Lost Memories

"Smallville, cut it out, this isn't funny." Lois said seriously to a confused Clark.

"Smallville?" Clark asked in a serious confused tone as he slowly got up from the dirty ally ground.

Lois knew right then and there from the tone that Clark was speaking in, that he wasn't messing with her. That he was totally clueless to who he was and where he was. Great, Clark Kent loses his memory yet again!

"Oh great..." Lois mumbled out loud to no one in particular as she slowly got up from the ground and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Meanwhile, Clark was standing in the same spot where he got up from and was looking around at his surroundings. He had no clue on earth where he was, who he was, and who this girl was who was talking to him. All he knew that he was in some creepy ally that had muddy puddles, trash in it, and that it was kind of weird to wake up in place like this. Clark figured that this young women standing by him must of known him since she was talking to him, and called him Clark, which was probably his name. Or was it Smallville? Honestly, he didn't know. He knew nothing at all at this point. All he could remember was the last minute or so and he didn't need someone to call him two names, if they were his names even at all. Lois started talking, which broke Clark out of his thoughts.

"Well, at least you have clothes on this time." Lois added with a grin as she looked at Clark at the memory of when she first met Clark in the cornfield all those years ago.

"What do you mean at least I have clothes on this time? This isn't the first time that this has happened to me?" Clark asked in a worried and confused manner.

Laughing a little at Clarks facial expression and tone of voice, Lois decided to tell Clark what she meant.

"Well, when I first met, you had amnesia. Which you seem to have again. And well, you were stark naked...in a cornfield, and you happened to get struck by lighting. Lets just say it was one way to met someone." Lois said trying to hide her blush from the memory.

xxxxx"Actually. I wouldn't mind finding him naked again, then again, it wouldn't be as fun to find Smallville naked in an ally, it would be better to find him in that cornfield. It suits him better. Wait, what am I talking about?! Smallville has lost his memory, yet once again! And I'm thinking of him being naked!! Well, actually, I was thinking of when he did have amnesia, so I wasn't completely off subject."xxxxx

"Okay, well, um, I better take you home." Lois suddenly said to Clark.

"Wait, I know you right?" Clark asked unsure if he should go home with this lady.

Lois laughed sightly at that. He had no clue about himself, and he wanted to know if he knew her. Of course he knew her! Lois Lane doesn't go around town talking about how she saw men naked!

"Well, before you lost your memory, you did, but I guess now you don't know me now. Sorry about that. I'm Lois Lane."

"And I'm...?" Clark asked unsure of who to call himself.

"Your name is Clark Kent. But I call you Smallville most of the time."

"Smallville? Why?" Clark asked even more confused.

"Well, when we met, I meet you in your hometown, Smallville. It just kind of stuck."

"Oh."

xxxxx"This girl sure is something. We must of been pretty close if she calls me a nickname, and that she saw me naked. Well, she is attractive after all. Maybe we dated or something. I guess she'll tell me everything that I need to know later."xxxxx

Lois had finally convinced Clark, after a few moments, that she needed to take him home to try yo get his memories back. She found out from last time, that a hospital wasn't much help. So she decided that she might jog his memory by going to the farm. Hopefully it would help because she was the only one that could help since everyone else that knew Clark well wasn't around anywhere close.

-In Lois' car-

Lois kept driving throughout the countryside as Clark kept silent. Lois sighed, because she hated uncromfrotable silences. The trip was going to seem like it took forever since all there was to look at was cows and more cows.

"Crap." Lois said all of a sudden as she drove down the highway with Clark in the passengers seat.

Clark jumped a little from her sudden talking.

"Chloe can't help with this situation since she is on assignment, Kara just had to go and visit California with Jimmy, and you mom is in Washington D.C. ! Honestly, how many times does someone loose their memory in their lifetime? I've known you for what, four years, and you've lost your memory two, no wait, three times if you count Valen-...you know what never mind. I can do this. Going to the farm can jog you memory, right? Maybe you can look through photo albums and I can tell you what I know about you. I mean you've gotten you memory back before, so this time shouldn't be any different, right? Maybe I should call your mom. No, she's probably busy with her Senate stuff. She doesn't need to worry about anything else the way it is." Lois rambled on.

xxxxx"Wow, my mom is a senator! Thats pretty cool I guess...jeez, this girl talks a lot!"xxxxx

"You talk a lot." Clark finally said to Lois as she just got done rambling on and on about the problem.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a fan of uncomfortable silences. You should know that, but I guess you really don't. And I think I'm having daja vu. I was having this 'uncomfortable silence' talk with you when I first met you. How about some music? You know, whenever we get to the farm, I'll figure out a way to help you to get your memories back." Lois said as she turned on the radio.

Clark wasn't really listing to the radio station that she had turned on to, or Lois talking. Well, okay, maybe he was listing to her talking, but mainly, he was only listening to her voice, and not what she was saying. It wasn't like it would probably help anyways, since he really not a clue about anything, and she was just probably rambling on about random things like she had moments before.

xxxxx"Wow, she has pretty eyes. And she does talk a lot. Its kind of cute that she's nervous. I wonder why she is the one that is nervous, I'm the one with no memory! I should be the one that is nervous, but she said that she hated uncromfrotable silences. I wonder why she was with me when I woke up with no memories? And why we were in that ally?"xxxxx

"Lois?"

"Yeah?" Lois asked keeping her eyes on the road.

"Umm...what were we doing, before I woke up with no memories?"

"Oh, we were working on a story for the Daily Planet. That's where I work, the newspaper in Metropolis, but you don't work there. You just happened to tag along." Lois replied as she pulled onto a gravel road that lead to the Kents driveway.

Lois continued to tell Clark the story of how she was suppose to get this important information from this one guy to write an article, and how everything went wrong, and how he ended up like this, which she thought was the item the guy had thrown at them, which remind her that if it wasn't for Clark pushing her out of the way, that she probably would of lost her memories as well. Then they both would of been screwed.

"You don't remember, but before you lost your memories, you pushed me out of the way of the item that probably made you lose your memories. I just want to say thanks." Lois told Clark as she turned off the car.

"Your welcome." Clark replied back with a smile, which Lois knew as the famous Clark Kent smile.

xxxxx"Why does he have to smile like that? It's sexy and I just want to kiss him, but I can't. He can't even remember who I am. Besides, I wouldn't even have the guts to kiss him if he remembered everything anyways."xxxxx

"Well, this is where you live." Lois said suddenly as she and Clark got out of her car.

"You sure I live here?" Clark asked Lois.

"Well since you like to wear plaid all the time, and I have lived with your family for a year, I'm pretty sure that you live here." Lois said.

"You lived with me?" Clark questioned.

"Long story." Lois said.

"Did we date?" Clark asked again.

xxxxx"I wish."xxxxx

Nervously laughing at Clarks question Lois replied, "No Smallville, we never dated. We're just friends."

"Oh." Clark replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice, which Lois noticed, but tried to get out of her head that Clark wasn't really himself and that they were only friends.

Seconds later, Shelby came trotting out of the barn and came up to Lois and Clark.

"Hey Shelby." Lois said as she petted the pooch.

Shelby wagged his tale and licked Lois' face. Lois of course had dog slobber all over her face, and of course, since she was allergic to the furry pooch, she sneezed.

"Eww, Shelby, did you have to french kiss my entire face?" Lois said as she wiped the drool off with her arm, while Clark laughed at Lois getting drool all over her face.

"He's you dog." Lois said to Clark to confirm who the dog belonged to.

"Achoo!" Lois sneezed again.

"Only if I hadn't hit you that night, I wouldn't be sneezing right now." Lois said to Shelby.

"You hit him!? He's only a dog!" Clark said shocked.

"It was an accident! He ran out in front of my car. Besides, I brought him back here, and you wanted to keep him. The dog follows me everywhere, I think he knows that I'm allergic to him. But what can I say, I have a soft spot for the pooch." Lois told him as she gave Shelby a quick scratch behind the ears.

Shelby then went over to Clark and wagged his tale, but Shelby knew that something was wrong with his master. Clark then petted Shelby on the head to tell the dog that everything was okay.

Clark then stood there looking at his surroundings.

"Well, lets go into the loft first, that is where you spend most of your time. We'll probably have more luck getting your memories back that way." Lois said as she started to head towards the old red barn with Clark and Shelby by her side.

"I spend my time in a barn? Isn't that kind of weird." Clark asked Lois as they made their way to the barn.

"Thats what I said when I met you." Lois muttered.

TBC

Please leave a review, it makes a writer happy:) 


	4. Discoveries

Thanks everyone for the reviews! You guys are great! Okay, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 4: Discoveries

Lois led Clark up the wooden steps in the barn that led to Clark's loft with Shelby following close behind.

"This is where you usually hang out on the farm." Lois told Clark as they reached the loft. Shelby then went over to the couch and laid down by it.

"I come here to hang out?" Clark asked Lois still not really believing what Lois was telling him as he gave her an unsure look.

xxxxx"I still wonder why, but then again, you always use to tell me that it was a nice place to come and think, which I guess, really is."xxxxx

Clark looked around the loft and could tell that it was a pretty homey place with the couch, the worn table in front of the couch, a chair and a desk, and everything else that made the loft, well, Clark.

"You always said that it was a nice place to come and think." Lois said as she went over to the desk and got a photo album that was laying on the desk. Lois then went over to the couch and Clark followed as they both sat down right next to each other.

"Here, this might jog some of your memories." Lois said as she opened up the photo album as Clark was sitting right next to her.

Lois opened up the photo album as she went through the pages of the photos. Clark noticed that the earliest photo of him was when he was about three years old or so. He thought that it was weird that his parents didn't have any baby pictures of him.

"Why isn't there any baby pictures of me?" Clark asked Lois.

"Um, you were adopted when you were about three. But you have amazing parents, and you guys get along great. Your mom is one of the coolest moms that I have ever known before, and you dad was the most honorable man that I have ever met." Lois said with a smile.

Clark noticed that she Lois said 'was' when she was talking about his father, but dropped it because he thought that she just said it wrong.

Lois then continued to go through the photos with Clark they went through his childhood, teen years and up until the most recent photo which was about a few weeks old.

Clark noticed that there were mainly three girls in his life, not including his mother, that were in the pictures with him.

"Who are they, the other girls that are with you?" Clark questioned at the photo which was of Lois, Chloe, and Lana.

"The blond one is you best friend, and my cousin. Her name is Chloe. She's great. She works at the Daily Planet with me, but now she is away on assignment, otherwise I would have her help out with this situation because last time you lost your memory, she seemed to be doing a better job than me." Lois said, sighing at the last part, knowing that Chloe would do a better job at getting Clark's memories back.

"And the other one is Lana. She use to be the love of your life." Lois stopped to think that Clark was probably going to want to see Lana, but she dropped that thought.

"I swear, when Chloe told me when you guys broke up for good, I had a hard time believing her." Lois added with a slight laugh and a grin.

"Use to be the love of my life?"

xxxxx"Great, even with no memory, he is still in love with Lana! Oh, Lois, what are you talking about? Your his friend, not his girlfriend!"xxxxx

"You guys gave it a try, but it never worked out, but you guys decided to stay friends." Lois concluded.

Clark smiled at that, and then also noticed in the past couple years of the photos, that his dad was not seen in any of them. He thought that was kind of weird, but then it could also explain why Lois had used the word, 'was', when she was describing his father. He had a good idea that it did, but knew that he had to ask her to be sure.

"My dad must of taken the rest of the pictures, since he isn't in these recent ones right?" Clark asked.

xxxxx"Crap, he had to ask that question. What am I suppose to tell him? I can't lie, but I don't want to make this any harder on him than it already is. I should just tell him you truth."xxxxx

"Um, look Clark, about two years ago, you dad passed away...I'm sorry." Lois said sadly.

Clark was sad but he also could tell that Lois must have been pretty close with his family because she looked real sad when she told him that his dad had passed away. Clark could also tell that Lois really didn't want to talk about it, so he changed the subject, but Lois did it before he could even open his mouth to say anything.

"Hey, lets get something to eat. I'm starving!" Lois said as she got up from the couch as Clark did to as the two headed down the loft steps and headed to the yellow farm house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And this is your home." Lois said as she opened the door to the farm house and let Clark in after her.

Lois then gave Clark a quick tour of his home to show him where everything was and sorts. Lois then reached the last room, which was Clark's room, which could be also known as Lois' room since she was known to take over his room on more than one occasion.

"And this is your room, when I'm not taking it over." Lois said with a grin.

"So I'm guessing that I get the couch tonight?" Clark asked even though he already had an idea what the answer was going to be.

"Of course." Lois said with a smirk.

The two then headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"So, since you really don't really have a memory of anything, I better cook lunch." Lois said as she searched the freezer for something to eat.

Clark on the other hand hand a feeling in his gut that it might be a bad idea for Lois to cook something, but he did agree that it would be better for her to cook, since she would know how to cook, and Clark really didn't feel like cooking anyways at the moment.

"Ha! Here, frozen pizza! Can't beet that!" Lois exclaimed as she took the pizza out of the box and out of it plastic wrapping and put it in the heated up oven.

While the pizza was cooking in the oven, Clark and Lois went into the cozy living room where Lois had collected a few home movies from the den of Clark over the years so he could see what his life was really like. As they were watching one of last years Christmas' Eve, Clark smelled something, something that smelled a lot like smoke.

"Um, Lois, is that the pizza I smell burning?" Clark asked Lois.

"Crap! The pizza!" Lois yelled as she quickly got off from the couch and ran into the kitchen.

Lois then quickly grabbed an oven mitt and placed it on her hand as she opened the smoking oven. Growing to herself, she grabbed the pizza and placed it on a pan to see the damage she has once again made to food that she has cooked.

"Great! How on earth do you burn not only the bottom of the pizza, but completely burn the cheese too?!" Lois said as she looked at the pizza in defeat.

The next thing that Lois heard was Clark laughing behind her.

"Ha ha, it's so funny!" Lois said sarcastically to Clark as she turned around to him, which he was closer that she thought he was.

xxxxx"Whoa! A little too close there sparky!"xxxxx

"Sorry..." Clark started but a laugh escaped his mouth. "But it is pretty funny!" Clark mentioned to Lois with a big grin on his face.

"Really, because there goes our lunch..." Lois said teasingly as she playfully hit Clark in the shoulder.

Lois then noticed that the was a third of a vanilla cake on the counter right beside her that Martha had made a few days ago before she left for Washington. Lois thought that they needed a break from memory lane studying, and a little fun time.

"Hmm...well your going to get it now!" Lois said as she grabbed a handful of cake from behind her and suddenly took the cake and smashed it in Clarks face.

Clark was surprised at this gesture and had a look of surprise on his face, while Lois was laughing. Clark then got a sly smile on his face as he then grabbed a bigger piece of the cake and rubbed it in Lois' face as well.

"Smallville!" Lois exclaimed in between laughs.

"What comes around goes around." Clark told Lois with that famous Clark Kent smile.

xxxxx"Damn him and that smile."xxxxx

Lois and Clark then continued to throw cake at each other and smear it at each other until all of the cake was gone and all over the two of them. They were now on the kitchen floor laughing. Clark then noticed really how beautiful how Lois really was. Not just her looks, but how she acted as well. He was actually having a fun day with a women that he didn't even remember, even though that they were actually friends. Then, Shelby came over, wagging his tale and started to lick the cake and icing that was smeared all over Lois' face.

"Shelby!" Lois cried as she couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing.

"I think he has something for you." Clark said teasingly.

Shelby then went over and started to lick the cake crumbs and icing that was left on the kitchen floor. All of a sudden, Clark and Lois was staring into each others eyes as the two leaned close to each other, as their lips were a mere inched apart, Clarks eyes all of a sudden got real hot. Clark closed his eyes tightly, and then he opened them again. Lois noticed this, and tilted her head away from Clark's and before either of them knew it, fire was coming out of Clark's eyes and a short table stand caught on fire.

"Whoa!" Lois said as she quickly got up from the kitchen floor and threw a pitcher of water on it, causing the small flame of fire to go out.

"I...I don't know how that happened. My eyes, they just got hot, and the next thing that I knew was-" Clark began as he was still on the messy kitchen floor.

"You caught the table on fire..." Lois finished for him.

"Do you know how I can do this?" Clark asked Lois as he got up from the ground.

xxxxx"Okay, I knew that Smallville always was weird, but in a good way. Maybe this describes his on time appearances when I'm in trouble. Maybe he's meteor infected like Chloe. Wow, thats pretty cool. I wonder if he has any other abilities... but I can't just tell him that he could be infected with the meteors, because I really don't know what it is. What if I'm wrong? Then again, maybe it had to do with the thing that caused him to loose his memory..."xxxxx

"Maybe it has to do with the thing that caused you to loose your memory. You know, a lot of weird things do happen in Smallville." Lois said still surprised of what she saw.

"You don't know how I did it, do you?" Clark asked Lois.

"No, not really." Lois answered him back. "But look, in the town of Smallville, a lot of out of the blue things occur, so I'm sure it's nothing too major..." Lois added, knowing that probably wasn't the best answer to give Clark.

"But, you may want to learn how to control it." Lois added again with a smirk.

"How do I learn how to control it if I didn't even know how I caused it?"

"Well, um, what were you thinking, before you, well, had fire come out of your eyes?" Lois asked, thinking to herself that she never imagined that she would be asking someone a question like this in a million years.

"Well, we were about to kiss, and well, it's just that your really pretty, and..." Clark stopped. Lois and Clark both knew what was the reason why Clark shot fire from his eyes.

"Oh..." Was the response from the two when the room seemed to have a huge uncomfortable silence in it.

TBC

Please leave a review! It makes a writer happy:) 


	5. Remembering

Thanks for the reviews and reading the story! You guys are great! Okay, so here is the next and the last hope you enjoy:)

Chapter 5: Remembering

Lois and Clark were stuck in that uncomfortable silence as they looked around the kitchen that was decorated with pieces of vanilla cake and butter cream icing all over the kitchen floor and themselves as well. Lois defiantly could not take this any longer. Which she really didn't know what she couldn't take any more was that she wanted to kiss Clark, because having a cake fight with Clark was kind of hot, no that would be wrong, it was farm boy, Smallville, the man that she lived to annoy. Scratch that. He was a very hot man that she lived to annoy. It was probably actually breaking out of this uncromfrotable silence that she really couldn't take anymore. To be honest, she really couldn't remember the last time that she felt this uncomfortable around him. Lois in a matter of seconds decided on the second one, since the first option would make things a lot more awkward than they were now. So Lois decided to break the silence that seemed to be going on forever, when in reality it was only lasting maybe a minute or two.

"Well, since I have half the cake over my face and hair," Lois said trying to hide her nervousness as she took her index finger and swiping it across her face and collecting some of the cake and icing that was smeared across her cheek as she showed it to Clark. "I'm going to take a shower." Lois added still uncromfrotable as her sightly red face showed it as she quickly ran upstairs and into the bathroom.

xxxxx"Wow, well that was weird. Clark has the ...well...hots for me. Never thought that I would see the day that farm boy would shoot fire from his eyes. Ha, it is funny. Funny, funny, funny...get over it Lane! Your practically the only girl he has been around with no memory. What did you expect to happen? But what if he really does like me, but he's probably only acting like this because he really doesn't remember how we acted around each other. But I do have to say that Clark is pretty cute when he has no clue what is going on, and particularly that look he had plastered on his face when he had fire shoot from his eyes! Ha, that was actually funny...whoa, this day is totally turning out the way I did not expect it to turn out when I woke up this morning..."xxxxx

Lois broke out of her thoughts and licked her finger that had the cake and icing on it.

"Mmm...not bad..." Lois said out loud as she moved towards the shower.

---Meanwhile---

Clark was downstairs and decided that he should clean up the cake mess. of course, he could of done it much faster if he used his super speed, but he didn't know that he had such an ability. After moping up the mess after ten minutes, Clark then decided to change clothes. Unlike Lois, he did not get cake and icing in his hair. So he quickly took a washcloth and washed off his face, then he decided to go up to his room and change into some clean clothes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois took her clothes off and stepped into the steamy shower. She needed at least twenty minutes to herself and try to process the whole day. She was the only one currently that could help get Clark's memory back. She kind of had an idea how it can be like when you loose your memory. She was thinking about that unforgettable Valentines day. Even though she couldn't remember anything about it, she wished that she could. She was actually with Clark. Kissing him, and all, that is until Clark dumped her for Lana. That of course mad everything worse! Even though they never dated or anything, it would make any girl feel like crap if they were dumped after being with a guy that they thought was modest and well hot to add that thought as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark changed into a pair of jeans and a red shirt as he headed back downstairs. He then went into the living room and looked through the stack of home movies that Lois had found. He looked through a couple until one title caught his eyes. It said, 'Clarks 19th Surprise Birthday Party'. Clark thought that it may be a good one to watch. Maybe he would learn something about himself or about his life.

xxxxx"Hmm...maybe this can help me with my memory..."xxxxx

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about thirty minutes, Lois got changed into a pair of jeans and a blue shirt that she kept there just in case if she had to ever stay there like she had to today. Lois finished getting dressed and went down into the kitchen. Lois noticed that Clark was in the living room watching a home movie of his birthday that his mom, Chloe, and Lois threw for him. Lois remembered that day. After two attempts of trying to make a rum cake, the third one finally came out, hey it might of been a bit lopsided, but with the blue icing and rum taste, Lois thought that it was a success since she usually burnt all of her other cakes, or dropped them before they were eaten.

"That was your birthday a couple of years back." Lois suddenly said smiling as she took a seat on the couch by Clark.

"It was nice of you guys to throw me a surprise birthday." Clark told Lois as he looked at her.

"Yeah...it was right after...never mind." Lois said remembering it was shortly after his father had passed away.

Lois and Clark went back to watching the video. Clark then noticed that Lois had given him a diary as his birthday present.

"Hey, did I ever write in that diary?" Clark asked Lois as he turned his head to look at her.

"Um, well, I really don't know." Lois replied.

"Well, if I did write in it, and if we can find it, maybe I can find out more about my life." Clark suggested.

"Smallville, that is the best idea that you have had all day!" Lois said as she playfully hit Clark in the shoulder.

xxxxx"I love it when she does that! Wait, is that a form of flirting?"xxxxx

"Okay, so, where would I hide my journal?" Clark said as he and Lois stood up from the couch.

"That, I would not know." Lois answered.

"Hey, maybe it's in my bedroom." Clark suggested.

"No, it wouldn't be there."

"And why is that?"

"Well think about it. I took over your room countless times, and I don't think with my curiosity of snooping that you would have it in there." Lois replied with a smirk.

"You snooped in my room?" Clark asked as he didn't believe it.

"Wow, your actually starting to sound like Clark. Now, if it was my guess, I bet it is out in the loft. Probably in your desk or something. And before you get your boxers in a bunch, I've never looked through you journal." Lois said as she opened the door to the house and casually walked outside.

Clark just stood there in the doorway and couldn't believe what this girl was really like. Sure she may have been rude, sarcastic, but she was also a pretty cool friend, and pretty too. Suddenly he was broke out of his thoughts as he heard Lois yelling for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later of looking in the loft, and Lois and Clark had no luck at finding the journal.

"Well, it looks like we are not having any luck." Lois said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Look, maybe my memory will just come back to me." Clark suggested.

Sighing, Lois replied, "Look, it doesn't look like you are going to get your memory back at any time soon, so I'm going to swing by my apartment and grab some stuff so I can stay here a few days." Lois said as she began to walk down the loft steps.

"I'm guessing that this means that I get the couch, huh?" Clark asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Of course. Now lets get going, I'm not going to leave you here, you might burn the house down." Lois said to Clark jokingly.

Clark smiled as he watched Lois go down the loft steps. Clark watched her walk down the steps.

"Smallville, you coming?" Lois asked over her shoulder as she was already at the bottom of the loft steps.

xxxxx"Snap out of it Clark!"xxxxx

Clark then snapped out of his thoughts as he headed outside, and into Lois' car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know it's not much of an apartment, but it works." Lois said as she laid her keys down on the kitchen counter and went on her bedroom to grab a small bag to place a few clothing items in and other necessities.

Meanwhile, Clark was looking around the apartment. He soon came upon a picture of him, Lois, and Chloe. The picture looked like it had been taken not that long ago.

Lois got done packing her small bag when she came out to see Clark looking at a framed photo of the three.

xxxxx"He is so cute, wow, he really does have a nice ass. Lane! What are you doing? The point of this is to help him to get his memory back, not staring at his butt!"xxxxx

Lois broke out of her thoughts, as she suddenly realized that they never got to eat lunch since Lois burnt the pizza. Her stomach growled as she decided to say something.

"Well, since we didn't have that much of a lunch, how about I actually order out so I don't burn the food this time." Lois said.

"That sounds great, Lois." Clark replied as he placed the framed photo back on the shelf that was in the living room.

Lois then walked over to the kitchen to get the cordless phone as she ordered a large peperoni pizza.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lois and Clark were eating their, un burnt pizza, Lois was telling Clark some stories that has happened to them in the past.

"Oh, there was also this one time where me and you got chased down by helicopters, turns out, they were my dads, making sure that I wasn't getting into a mess with Chloe's 'death'." Lois told Clark 

"Chased by helicopters? I'm getting the feeling that we usually get ourselves into a mess, I'm I right?" Clark asked Lois with a knowing look on his face.

"Yeah, well, we usually do, but I guess thats how our friendship is."

"We probably had a lot of fun together, I mean, you seem like an amazing friend." Clark said to Lois.

xxxxx"Wow, Smallville thinks that I'm amazing. But then again, he is only basing me on today."xxxxx

"I'm not that amazing Clark. Believe me, I have way too many faults." Lois added.

Clark couldn't believe what Lois was saying. He thought that Lois was truly amazing. He was having fun with her, yet he really only remembered her from today's events. Clark couldn't help but look at Lois and wish that he could kiss he right then and there.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Lois asked due to the look that Clark was giving her. Lois then took the tips of her fingers and swiped them around her lips to make sure that she had no food around them.

Clark was looking into Lois' hazel eyes and Lois looked into Clarks' blue eyes.

In a matter of moments, Clark was leaning towards Lois as Lois moved towards him a little, before they knew it, they were kissing each other. Clark moved his hands so he was cupping Lois' face, and Lois had her hands around Clark's neck. Lois never felt anything like this before. Not even Oliver was this good of a kisser, not even the Green Arrow, wait, this kiss was just like the Green Arrow's. Oh my- Clark was the Green Arrow, but she didn't want to pull away from the kiss, however, her head was telling her to keep kissing this amazing guy, while her heart was telling her that this wasn't right. That Clark was vulnerable, and that he still didn't remember anything. Lois also felt completely lost in the kiss. Her brain told her that keep on kissing him, but her heart said that this isn't right. That if Clark had never lost his memories, he wouldn't be doing this right now, but meanwhile, while in the kiss, a flood of memories came back to Clark. Everything from his earliest memory, to playing as a toddler, hanging out with Pete and Chloe, kissing Lois, he remembered everything, even the past few days. However, for exchange for Clark's memories, Lois lost all of her memories that she had kissed Clark, except this one, but which of course, she really lost one, which was the one where she kissed the 'Green Arrow', since she couldn't remember the Valentines Day incident. Lois then pulled back away from the kiss.

Clark still couldn't believe what just happened. He had gotten all of his memories back, and he had just kissed Lois Lane. He didn't know which one was keeping him silent and not able to say anything, but he was soon broken out of his thoughts by Lois.

"I'm sorry." Lois quickly said as she quickly got up from the couch and went over to the kitchen and fiddled around with the coffee maker. Even though it was late in the afternoon, she thought maybe that coffee was the thing that she needed right now.

xxxxx"Once again Lane, you have done something wrong once again! What a surprise! You just can't go around kissing farm boy! What is the matter with you!? Wait, he was the one who kissed me...but I shouldn't of let him. He really isn't himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid..."xxxxx

Clark finally broke out of his thoughts and noticed that Lois was nervous as she played with the coffee maker, really not making coffee at all.

"Lois...I have my memories back"

xxxxx"Wow, thats weird. Getting your memories back after kissing someone. Thats just like something you would read in a story book, I must be loosing it! Heck, maybe me and Smallville are both loosing it, or better yet, maybe this is some whacked out dream!"xxxxx

"Really? Your not just saying that are you?" Lois asked as she stopped playing with the coffee maker and wondering if Clark was just messing with her after the kiss that they had just shared.

Clark smiled knowing that Lois wasn't going to let this go until she knew for sure.

"You hate uncromfrotable silences, you love to listen to White Snake, and you have a sister named Lucy." Clark told Lois.

"Wow, you really do have your memories back. That great, and it's probably a good thing that you don't remember anything today, since last time you didn't remember anything when you lost your memories, right?" Lois asked Clark actually wondering if he did remember today.

"Actually Lois, I do."

"Oh... "

"Look, I know that it was really weird today, me loosing my memory and all. I just want to thank you for helping me."

"Lois?" Clark asked.

"Clark...its nothing..." Lois suddenly said as she thought that she shouldn't bring up the part of Clark emitting fire from his eyes and practically catching the house on fire.

"Lois, doe this have to do with the the whole fire thing?" Clark asked as he came near Lois.

"Look, it totally okay if the meteors affected you. I mean, Chloe was affected by them, and-" Lois began, but also began to ramble.

"Lois, I wasn't affected by the meteors." Clark said sadly to Lois.

Lois gave Clark a curious look and one that also said go on. Clark motioned for her to sit down, and Lois sat down on the kitchen counter as Clark began to explain everything to Lois.

Clark told Lois all about how he came in the meteor shower, how his parents found hi, his heritage, abilities, and who else knows about his abilities, and how he wanted to tell her, but was afraid that she would get hurt like most of the others have in the past.

Clark waited for Lois to reply.

"Well, that does explain your weirdness." Lois said with a beight smile.

Clark was a little taken back.

"Your not freaked out"? Asked a confused Clark.

Lois smiled at him. She had to put herself in his shoes. If she was from a different planet, but looked and acted like everyone else on earth, she would want to be treated the same. She saw Clark as the same person, just now there was an added bonus, that he had abilities.

"No, Clark I'm not. I know that you'll never hut me, and your using you abilities for good, and not bad things. Besides, I always knew that there was something different about you." Lois said, but realized that the 'different part may have not came out right, so she quickly added, "A good different."

"So, your cool with this?" Clark asked.

"Well, I might want to see something." Lois said as she stood up and slowly went over to Clark.

"Um, what?" Clark asked.

"Well, you say that you can do all of these powers, and I believe you, its just that I might want to see you do one." Lois replied with a smirk.

"Okay...which one do you want to see? I mean, you already saw the heat vis-" Clark began, but then remembered the uncromfrotable silence that went on between them after it happened.

"Yeah, that was interesting..." Lois mumbled to herself, but Clark caught it, but acted like he didn't hear anything.

Lois thought for a moment. Out of all his abilities, which one did she want to see first?

"Hmm...I've always wondered how fast super speed was." Lois said and before she knew it, a gust of wind hit her and Clark was gone.

"Okay...That was a bit weird..." Lois said out loud to herself.

Before she knew it, Clark was back with Lois' favorite Starbucks cappuccino, which the nearest one was in Metropolis.

"Okay, thats pretty fast..." Lois said still amazed.

Clark smiled as he gave Lois the cappuccino.

"Thanks Clark." Lois said with a smile, but then that smile faded.

"Look, about that kiss-" Lois began.

"Lois-" Clark began but was cut off from Lois.

"Clark, look, you lost your memory. You didn't know who I really was."

"Lois, even though that I lost my memory, doesn't mean that I saw you differently. You were the same person, and I saw you as the Lois Lane that I always knew. Lois, for a while, I've been seeing you in a different way and I guess I was to afraid to admit how I really felt about you, but when I saw how you took care of me and that you accepted me for how I am, I realize that I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

"Clark...I'm the lucky one to have a friend like you. You and Chloe are the only true friends that I have. I should be thanking you, although, I have to say that you might want to cut back on loosing you memory.." Lois said jokingly.

Clark looked into Lois' eyes as Lois looked into Clarks' eyes and slowly they both moved towards each other and their lips were inches apart, then before they knew it, they were kissing. The kiss was officially their first real kiss since they were both actually themselves and not missing their abilities, or dressed up like someone else. Lois wrapped her arms around Clarks' neck and Clark moved his arms around Lois' waist. They depened their kiss, and second later, they broke apart from their kiss to catch their breath. Lois leaned her head on Clark's chest as they were both wearing a huge smil on their faces.

"Wow..." Lois said as her head was against Clark's chest.

Lois then looked up at Clark and they were both smiling at each other.

"You know Smallville, when I woke up this morning, I never thought that my day would turn out to be like this." Lois said with a grin as she still had her arms wrapped around Clark.

"Really?" Clark asked a little unsure.

"Yeah, it turned out to be quite a weird day." Lois began as Clarks smile faded.

"But, now, I'm loving every moment of it." Lois said with a grin and Clark returned her the Clark Kent smile, as Lois gave Clark another kiss.

The End

I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I had writing it!

Please leave a review, it makes a writer happy:) 


	6. Remembering Redone

Chapter 5: Remembering (Redone) Hi, I know that this is the same chapter, but I made some cahnges to it because I was not completly happy with it. I am going to write a sequel to it, but it most likely won't be up until Wednesday. Hope you enjoy this redone chapter :)

Lois and Clark were stuck in that uncomfortable silence as they looked around the kitchen that was decorated with pieces of vanilla cake and butter cream icing all over the kitchen floor and themselves as well. Lois defiantly could not take this any longer. Which she really didn't know what she couldn't take any more was that she wanted to kiss Clark, because having a cake fight with Clark was kind of hot, no that would be wrong, it was farm boy, Smallville, the man that she lived to annoy. Scratch that. He was a very hot farm boy that she lived to annoy. It was probably actually breaking out of this uncromfrotable silence that she really couldn't take anymore. To be honest, she really couldn't remember the last time that she felt this uncomfortable around him. Lois in a matter of seconds decided on the second one, since the first option would make things a lot more awkward than they were now. So Lois decided to break the silence that seemed to be going on forever, when in reality it was only lasting maybe a minute or two.

"Well, since I have half the cake over my face and hair," Lois said trying to hide her nervousness as she took her index finger and swiping it across her face and collecting some of the cake and icing that was smeared across her cheek as she showed it to Clark. "I'm going to get cleaned up." Lois added still uncromfrotable as her sightly red face showed it as she quickly ran upstairs and into the bathroom.

XXXXX"Wow, well that was weird. Clark has the ...well...hots for me. Never thought that I would see the day that farm boy would shoot fire from his eyes. Ha, it is funny. Funny, funny, funny...get over it Lane! Your practically the only girl he has been around with no memory. What did you expect to happen? But what if he really does like me, but he's probably only acting like this because he really doesn't remember how we acted around each other. But I do have to say that Clark is pretty cute when he has no clue what is going on, and particularly that look he had plastered on his face when he had fire shoot from his eyes! Ha, that was actually funny...whoa, this day is totally turning out the way I did not expect it to turn out when I woke up this morning..."XXXXX

Lois broke out of her thoughts and licked her finger that had the cake and icing on it.

"Mmm...not bad..." Lois said out loud as she moved towards the shower.

--Meanwhile--

Clark was downstairs and decided that he should clean up the cake mess. of course, he could of done it much faster if he used his super speed, but he didn't know that he had such an ability. After moping up the mess after ten minutes, Clark then decided to change clothes. Unlike Lois, he did not get cake and icing in his hair. So he quickly took a washcloth and washed off his face, then he decided to go up to his room and change into some clean clothes.

Lois took her clothes off and stepped into the steamy shower. She needed at least twenty minutes to herself and try to process the whole day. She was the only one currently that could help get Clark's memory back. She kind of had an idea how it can be like when you loose your memory. She was thinking about that unforgettable Valentines day. Even though she couldn't remember anything about it, she wished that she could. She was actually with Clark. Kissing him, and all, that is until Clark dumped her for Lana. That of course mad everything worse! Even though they never dated or anything, it would make any girl feel like crap if they were dumped after being with a guy that they thought was modest and well hot to add that thought as well.

Clark changed into a pair of jeans and a red shirt as he headed back downstairs. He then went into the living room and looked through the stack of home movies that Lois had found. He looked through a couple until one title caught his eyes. It said, 'Clarks 19th Surprise Birthday Party'. Clark thought that it may be a good one to watch. Maybe he would learn something about himself or about his life.

XXXXX"Hmm...maybe this can help me with my memory..."XXXXX

After about thirty minutes, Lois got changed into a pair of jeans and a blue shirt that she kept there just in case if she had to ever stay there like she had to today. Lois finished getting dressed and went down into the kitchen. Lois noticed that Clark was in the living room watching a home movie of his birthday that his mom, Chloe, and Lois threw for him. Lois remembered that day. After two attempts of trying to make a rum cake, the third one finally came out, hey it might of been a bit lopsided, but with the blue icing and rum taste, Lois thought that it was a success since she usually burnt all of her other cakes, or dropped them before they were eaten.

"That was your birthday a couple of years back." Lois suddenly said smiling as she came into the room and took a seat on the couch by Clark.

"It was nice of you guys to throw me a surprise birthday party." Clark told Lois as he looked at her.

"Yeah...it was right after...never mind." Lois said remembering it was shortly after his father had passed away.

Lois and Clark went back to watching the video. Clark then noticed that Lois had given him a diary as his birthday present.

"Hey, did I ever write in that diary?" Clark asked Lois as he turned his head to look at her.

"Um, well, I really don't know." Lois replied.

"Well, if I did write in it, and if we can find it, maybe I can find out more about my life." Clark suggested.

"Smallville, that is the best idea that you have had all day!" Lois said as she playfully hit Clark in the shoulder.

XXXXX"I love it when she does that! Wait, is that a form of flirting?"XXXXX

"Okay, so, where would I hide my journal?" Clark said as he and Lois stood up from the couch.

"That, I would not know." Lois answered.

"Hey, maybe it's in my bedroom." Clark suggested.

"No, it wouldn't be there."

"And why is that?"

"Well think about it. I took over your room countless times, and I don't think with my curiosity of snooping that you would have it in there." Lois replied with a smirk.

"You snooped in my room?" Clark asked as he didn't believe it.

"Wow, your actually starting to sound like Clark. Now, if it was my guess, I bet it is out in the loft. Probably in your desk or something. And before you get your boxers in a bunch, I've never looked through you journal." Lois said as she opened the door to the house and casually walked outside.

Clark just stood there in the doorway and couldn't believe what this girl was really like. Sure she may have been rude, sarcastic, but she was also a pretty cool friend, and pretty too. Suddenly he was broke out of his thoughts as he heard Lois yelling for him.

Ten minutes later of looking in the loft, and Lois and Clark had no luck at finding the journal.

"Well, it looks like we are not having any luck." Lois said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Look, maybe my memory will just come back to me." Clark suggested.

Sighing, Lois replied, "Look, it doesn't look like you are going to get your memory back at any time soon, so I'm going to swing by my apartment and grab some stuff so I can stay here a few days." Lois said as she began to walk down the loft steps.

"I'm guessing that this means that I get the couch, huh?" Clark asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Of course. Now lets get going, I'm not going to leave you here, you might burn the house down." Lois said to Clark jokingly.

Clark smiled as he watched Lois go down the loft steps. Clark watched her walk down the steps.

"Smallville, you coming?" Lois asked over her shoulder as she was already at the bottom of the loft steps.

XXXXX"Snap out of it Clark!"XXXXX

Clark then snapped out of his thoughts as he headed outside, and into Lois' car.

"I know it's not much of an apartment, but it works." Lois said as she laid her keys down on the kitchen counter and went on her bedroom to grab a small bag to place a few clothing items in and other necessities.

Meanwhile, Clark was looking around the apartment. He soon came upon a picture of him, Lois, and Chloe. The picture looked like it had been taken not that long ago.

Lois got done packing her small bag when she came out to see Clark looking at a framed photo of the three.

XXXX"He is so cute, wow, he really does have a nice ass. Lane! What are you doing? The point of this is to help him to get his memory back, not staring at his butt!"XXXX

Lois broke out of her thoughts, as she suddenly realized that they never got to eat lunch since Lois burnt the pizza. Her stomach growled as she decided to say something.

"Well, since we didn't have that much of a lunch, how about I actually order out so I don't burn the food this time." Lois said.

"That sounds great, Lois." Clark replied as he placed the framed photo back on the shelf that was in the living room.

Lois then walked over to the kitchen to get the cordless phone as she ordered a large peperoni pizza.

As Lois and Clark were eating their, un burnt pizza, Lois was telling Clark some stories that has happened to them in the past.

"Oh, there was also this one time where me and you got chased down by helicopters, turns out, they were my dads, making sure that I wasn't getting into a mess with Chloe's 'death'." Lois told Clark

"Chased by helicopters? I'm getting the feeling that we usually get ourselves into a mess, I'm I right?" Clark asked Lois with a knowing look on his face.

"Yeah, well, we usually do, but I guess thats how our friendship is."

"We probably had a lot of fun together, I mean, you seem like an amazing friend to have." Clark said to Lois.

XXXXX"Wow, Smallville thinks that I'm amazing. But then again, he is only basing me on today."XXXXX

"I'm not amazing Clark. Believe me, I have way too many faults." Lois added.

Clark couldn't believe what Lois was saying. He thought that Lois was truly amazing. He was having fun with her, yet he really only remembered her from today's events. Clark couldn't help but look at Lois and wish that he could kiss he right then and there.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Lois asked due to the look that Clark was giving her. Lois then took the tips of her fingers and swiped them around her lips to make sure that she had no food around them.

Clark was looking into Lois' hazel eyes and Lois looked into Clarks' blue eyes.

In a matter of moments, Clark was leaning towards Lois as Lois moved towards him a little, before they knew it, they were kissing each other. Clark moved his hands so he was cupping Lois' face. Lois never felt anything like this before. Not even Oliver was this good of a kisser, not even the Green Arrow, wait, this kiss was just like the Green Arrow's. Oh my- Clark was the Green Arrow that night in the ally! How could he do that to her, making her believe that Oliver was not the Green Arrow, but a part of her didn't want to pull away from the kiss, however, her head was telling her to keep kissing this amazing guy, while her heart was telling her that this wasn't right. That Clark was vulnerable, and that he still didn't remember anything, and the whole Green Arrow thing made her a bit upset. Lois also felt completely lost in the kiss. Lois kept telling herself if Clark had never lost his memories, he wouldn't be doing this right now, but meanwhile, while in the kiss, a flood of memories came back to Clark. Everything from his earliest memory, to playing as a toddler, hanging out with Pete and Chloe, kissing Lois, he remembered everything, even the past few days. Lois then pulled back away from the kiss. She knew it was wrong ans there was no way that she could tell Clark that she knew it was him that night in the ally, since of course, he obviously couldn't remember anything.

Clark still couldn't believe what just happened. He had gotten all of his memories back, and he had just kissed Lois Lane. He didn't know which one was keeping him silent and not able to say anything, but he was soon broken out of his thoughts by Lois.

"I'm sorry." Lois quickly said as she quickly got up from the couch and went over to the kitchen and fiddled around with the coffee maker. Even though it was late in the afternoon, she thought maybe that coffee was the thing that she needed right now and at least it was away from Clark.

XXXXX"Once again Lane, you have done something wrong once again! What a surprise! You just can't go around kissing farm boy! What is the matter with you!? Wait, he was the one who kissed me...but I shouldn't of let him. And he was the one dressed up as the Green Arrow that night! They tricked me! Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid..."XXXXX

Clark finally broke out of his thoughts and noticed that Lois was nervous as she played with the coffee maker, really not making coffee at all.

"Lois...I...I have my memories back"

XXXX"Wow, thats weird. Getting your memories back after kissing someone. Thats just like something you would read in a story book, I must be loosing it! Heck, maybe me and Smallville are both loosing it, or better yet, maybe this is some crazy dream, but not that bad of a dream!"XXXX

"Really? Your...not just saying that are you?" Lois asked as she stopped playing with the coffee maker and wondering if Clark was just messing with her after the kiss that they had just shared.

Clark smiled knowing that Lois wasn't going to let this go until she knew for sure.

"You hate uncromfrotable silences, you love to listen to White Snake, and you have a younger sister named Lucy." Clark told Lois.

"Wow, you really do have your memories back." Lois said as she turned to face Clark who was now a few feet away from her.

"That great, and it's probably a good thing that you don't remember anything today, since last time you didn't remember anything when you lost your memories, right?" Lois asked Clark actually wondering if he did remember today.

"Actually, Lois, I do."

"Oh... "

"Look, I know that it was really weird today, me loosing my memory and all. I just want to thank you for helping me."

"Lois?" Clark asked.

"Clark...no problem...what are friends for?" Lois suddenly said as she thought that she shouldn't bring up the part of Clark emitting fire from his eyes and practically catching the house on fire.

"Lois, what is it?" Clark asked.

Lois thought for a moment if she should present him with the whole Green Arrow thing. A part of her did, but another part of her didn't want to.

"Clark...that night in the ally...you were being the Green Arrow that night, weren't you?" Lois asked Clark still a little unsure that she should of asked or not.

Clark knew that she would find out eventually, and now he could only imagine what she thought of him. She had the right to be mad at him.

"Yes..." Clark answered.

" " Lois really didn't know what to say at this point.

Clark figured that he should speak.

"Look Lois, you have the right to be mad at me, but I was only trying to protect Oliver's secret. He wanted to protect you." Clark told Lois.

"...I know he wanted to protect me, and the next morning, I told you all about the kiss, and you just stood there!" Lois said raising her voice a little.

Clark winced a bit at that. "Lois, look... I'm sorry." Clark said as he slowly hugged Lois and Lois slowly hugged him back.

"But I have to admit that you must eat a lot of spinach to throw a guy across an ally." Lois said as she let out of the hug and looked at Clark.

"Yeah...about that..." Clark trailed off.

"Lois, look, I know that you saw something that isn't really defined as normal when we were back in the kitchen at the farm and back last year in the ally." Clark said as he came near Lois.

"Look, it totally okay if the meteors affected you. I mean, Chloe was affected by them, and-" Lois began, but also began to ramble.

"Lois, I wasn't affected by the meteors." Clark said sadly to Lois.

Lois gave Clark a curious look and one that also said go on. Clark motioned for her to sit down, and Lois sat down on the kitchen counter as Clark began to explain everything to Lois.

Clark told Lois all about how he came in the meteor shower, how his parents found hi, his heritage, abilities, and who else knows about his abilities, and how he wanted to tell her, but was afraid that she would get hurt like most of the others have in the past.

Clark waited for Lois to reply.

"Well, that does explain your weirdness." Lois said with a smirk that Clark knew all to well that the smirk meant that she was okay with it and that she was taking it better than he thought she would.

Clark was a little taken back.

"Your not freaked out"? Asked a confused Clark.

Lois smiled at him. She had to put herself in his shoes. If she was from a different planet, but looked and acted like everyone else on earth, she would want to be treated the same. She saw Clark as the same person, just now there was an added bonus, that he had abilities.

"No, Clark I'm not. I know that you'll never hut me, and your using you abilities for good, and not bad things. Besides, I always knew that there was something different about you." Lois said, but realized that the 'different part may have not came out right, so she quickly added, "A good different."

"So, your cool with this?" Clark asked.

"Well, I might want you do one of your abilities for a good measure, you know, to make sure." Lois said as she stood up and slowly went over to Clark.

"Um, okay, what?" Clark asked.

"Well, you say that you can do all of these powers, and I believe you, its just that I might want to see you do one." Lois replied with a smirk.

"Okay...which one do you want to see? I mean, you already saw the heat vis-" Clark began, but then remembered the uncromfrotable silence that went on between them after it happened.

"Yeah, that was interesting..." Lois mumbled to herself, but Clark caught it, but acted like he didn't hear anything.

Lois thought for a moment. Out of all his abilities, which one did she want to see first?

"Hmm...I've always wondered how fast super speed was, even though I've seen it before, I want to see it again." Lois said and before she knew it, a gust of wind hit her and Clark was gone.

"Okay...That was a bit weird..." Lois said out loud to herself, but then quickly smiled to herself realizing how cool this was.

Before she knew it, Clark was back with Lois' favorite Starbucks cappuccino, which the nearest one was in Metropolis.

"Okay, thats pretty fast..." Lois said still amazed.

Clark smiled as he gave Lois the cappuccino."Look, about that kiss-" Lois began as she sat her cappuccino down on the counter top.

"Lois-" Clark began but was cut off from Lois.

"Clark, look, you lost your memory. You didn't know who I really was. Remember, bossy, sarcastic, Lois Lane?"

"Lois, even though that I lost my memory, doesn't mean that I saw you differently. You were the same person, and I saw you as the Lois Lane that I always knew." Clark began.

"Lois, for a while, I've been seeing you in a different way and I guess I was to afraid to admit how I really felt about you, but when I saw how you took care of me and that you accepted me for how I am, I realize that I'm lucky to have a friend like you." Clark finished as Lois had a surprise look written on her face.

"Clark...I'm the lucky one to have a friend like you. You and Chloe are the only true friends that I have. I should be thanking you for everything you have done for me, although, I have to say that you might want to cut back on loosing you memory.." Lois said jokingly.

Clark smirked at Lois' last remark and looked into Lois' eyes as Lois looked into Clarks' eyes and slowly they both moved towards each other and their lips were inches apart, then Lois felt like this was moving way too fast, so she pulled away.

"Sorry, it's just seems like this is going to fast." Lois said.

"Yeah..." Clark replied with a hint of disappointment.

"I mean, we haven't even gone on a date yet." Lois added.

"Yeah, and it's been a crazy day, we're just tired..."Clark added.

"Yeah, I mean even though we did kiss before doesn't mean that we have to again...even though that kiss in the ally was..." Lois started.

"Amazing..." Clark finished.

"Yeah..." Lois said without even realizing that she even said it.

Clark and Lois was staring into each others' eyes as they couldn't take it anymore and they kissed. This time it was filled with passion, and it was just them. No love potion, no Green Arrow outfit, no amnesia, nothing. Lois naked her arms around Clark as Clark put each of his hands on each side of her waist. As they broke apart to catch their breath. Lois leaned her head on Clark's chest as they were both wearing a huge smile on their faces that said it all.

"Wow..." Lois said smiling as her head was against Clark's chest.

Lois then looked up at Clark and they were both smiling at each other.

"You know Smallville, when I woke up this morning, I never thought that my day would turn out to be like this." Lois said with a grin as she still had her arms wrapped around Clark.

"Really?" Clark asked a little unsure.

"Yeah, it turned out to be quite a weird day." Lois began as Clarks smile faded.

"But, now, I'm loving every moment of it." Lois said with a grin and Clark returned her the Clark Kent smile, as Lois gave Clark another kiss.


End file.
